My pain is my addiction
by leave2die
Summary: After an incident word starts to spread and fast . The two schools that feed into one of the collages Seireitei High and Five Nations High collide. It causes a rift that could divide the college where the graduates from both have coexisted in harmony for so long.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH.

A/N: Rated M for mentions of violence, self harm, crude language and some suggestive themes.

The same thing again the older thought to himself Sasuke had come home from school stumbled around in the kitchen for a bit. And now Nick Black's Sorry could be heard throughout the house a song he'd heard nearly a dozen times throughout the past few weeks. Itachi thought back to earlier in the week him and his friend/roomate sat under a cherry blossom tree on campus eating lunch when Itachi brought up his brother. The normal teenage stuff Kisame had told him and when 'Itchi' countered that they where not like that as teens his friend amended saying normal teenager stuff for that generation.

His little brother had always shown creative talent, writing, drawing and musical chops too. So Itachi liked it when Sasuke started to take more of an interest in all of that. Learning to play the guitar, carrying a sketchbook in his backpack and generally taking a different path than when he was a teen and a jock with there father's expectations and the pressures of playing a high school sport. It stood to reason that Itachi hadn't been happy with his multiple titles in Soccer, baseball and martial arts. Aside from the fact that his little brother worried every time he got an injury he couldn't 'walk off' as there father so quaintly put it.  
Still Itachi got a scholarship to college but comes home often since the campus and dorms are only a few hours away.

It seemed Itachi had garnered a lot of the praise from there father while they knew he loves both of his sons equally. Still it seemed all too noticeable how there father appeared more at his first born's sports events than his youngest's school art exhibits and school talent expos. That however had never drove a wedge between the brothers they support each other. The pictures on the mantle in the living room attested to that bond with his Iphone on his chest Itachi watched a dvr'd show of Sasu's. An anime where the main character over came a broken home environment through music than died unfairly only to go to an afterlife where she helps fight against 'god.' Still deciding he had a couple of hours before heading back to campus he laid on the couch and watched the anime tuning out his brother's music.


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO

After having come back to campus late that night. There was a post on his facebook 'Deidara at 8pm, shoot me a post on my timeline when you get back to campus.' Figuring this was purely social the raven haired Uchiha decided to sleep first than post tomorrow. Kisame wasn't there probably so he figured his roommate was either practice or at some club with Nagato and Konan. Passing out on the full sized bed on his side of the room fully clothed the sound of Eric Draven's guitar solo nearly gave said no longer asleep Uchiha a heart attack as he reminded himself to kill his roommate who he could hear laughing madly.

"Son of a bitch Kisame did you have to do that?" With one eye open a death glare was sent his friend's way. That of course made him laugh more. The young adult was dressed in pajama pants only showing off his six pack. "Yeah, because every morning should start out with a heart attack didn't you get the memo?"

That earned said friend a book to the face at an impossible speed the book being the size of war and peace because that's what it was. "Hey don't go throwing around War and Peace that could kill someone, namely me." "Well maybe if you didn't blast a guitar solo in my ear first thing in the morning I wouldn't have thrown a book at you're head. I guess I should count myself lucky that it wasn't the bag pipe version of amazing grace though like last time." He sat up his hair a mess shoes, Five Nations High hoodie and jeans still on "what time is it anyway?"

But his answer had him panic struck "you let me sleep until noon?!" Furious didn't even begin to cover the Uchiha's mood right now, "calm down Itchi its a Saturday remember?" That seemed to calm down Itachi somewhat as his mind caught up with the rest of him in said panic mode. It took a fair amount of self control for his roommate not to laugh he was sure of it from the look on the young adult's face and how he had to turn his head and look away at one point. Itachi just snorted "you're lucky I put up with you, you know that?" His roommate only mumbled before they laughed this exchange between them being the normal.


End file.
